The Whispers from the Basement
by StoryNinja101
Summary: Hey! StoryNinja101 here! And I'm back with another story guys! I couldn't fit the summary in this tiny box, but it's in the first chapter, or should I say prologue, so please read!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey people! This is my second fanfiction story and I hope you like it. It came from a dream I had, but I changed the characters and some of the plot. I think it was destiny for me to write this story. I hope to see some familiar names reviewing for this story. There were only 2 people who told me they were excited to read it, but I wanted to write it anyway. Maybe I'll see some new names. I'm sad to say that I couldn't write or post this story when I wanted to, things just get really complicated when you start school and then are forced to play a sport that you didn't want to play this year because it took so much time away from you, especially when you have really hard classes where you have homework in every class you have. Well, enough of my hopes and dreams and babbling, on with the Prologue!**

**Summary:**

**Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Koga, and Ayame were the best of friends. When Kagome's mom dies, she has to take on a lot of responsibilities and doesn't have time to spare for her friends, so they all drift apart. Days after her mom's death, Kagome hears voices whispering things to her when she passes her basement door, but she can't understand a word they say. Three years later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru move in next door to Kagome and her family. Inuyasha shows her things she never knew. Can he get the gang back together before its too late? Can he possibly even steal her heart?**

The Whispers from the Basement:

Prologue

My life got too complicated too fast after my mom died. Dad started drinking all the time, getting kicked out of each bar he went to after a month because of the policy every bar here in Japan has about not being able to kick anyone out until a month had passed. He was long ago banned from the three bars in town, and takes long trips away from us. He was, and still is, trying to drown out the pain of the memories he had with my mom, spending every penny he had on alcohol and other drugs. Now, he's never home, forever looking for a new bar on the other side of the country to drink his problems away. So now the responsibility of having a job and taking care of my little brother, Souta, and me rests on my shoulders. But when dad is home, he's verbally abusive to me, and the occasional slap across the face is there too, but it's the effect of all the drinking he does, and I rarely call him dad anymore.

I had to quickly grow up. I still go to school, but after, I go straight to work at my job as a librarian. Not just a librarian, the head librarian at the public library in the center of town. I know, not the most exciting job, but it suits me. I love reading, writing, I rarely ever talk to anyone but Souta and Keade, and my father when he's home. Keade is the oldest librarian, and she helps me out a lot, over the years, she's become my best friend, aside from my brother. People don't usually come to the library, which is okay with me, because I don't have to constantly shush anyone and I get alone time to myself and time to read or do homework. When he's not in soccer, I meat Souta at his school and we walk to the library together, and he gets to hang out with his friends as well. It's a great pay too, I get a check every other week on Monday that gives Souta and I enough money to pay bills, buy food and clothes and other essentials, and sometimes a little extra for candy, gum, or fun things like hiking or camping.

I know what you're thinking; doesn't she have any other friends? The answer to that would be a no, but I used to. I used to have the best of friends, but after mom died and dad was never home and I had to get a job, I never had time to hang out with them. The saddest part, and I regret to say this, is that I was the one person who kept our group of misfits together in the first place. So after I got a job and had no time to spare for them, we all drifted apart. I mean, we still go to the same school, but we never hang out anymore or are even friends for that matter.

Here is where we all fit in now at school: I'm now the school's loner, which is fine with me, Sango became the captain of the cheerleading squad, Miroku's the quarter back for the football team, Koga's in cross country and Ayame's in track, Kohaku's in baseball, Shippo's on the boy's high school soccer team, and Rin writes the gossip column in the school newspaper.

The only good thing about my dad being banned from the bars in town is that he's never home. I get to go wherever and whenever I want, and he has no idea that I'm afraid to go near the basement door, let alone go down there by myself. If he ever found out, he would force me down there and lock me in. Why am I afraid of the basement you ask? Well, if I'm going to tell you right, I need to start where it all began; the day my mom died.

It starts when my mom was still alive, our family was happy, and I was semi-popular and had many great friends. When I always came home to the smiling faces of mom, dad, and Souta. Back when I was safe from the dangers to come. That is, until my friends and I walked in and saw, well, let me go a little farther back.

It was Monday morning of the second week of freshman year. I had left my happy home as usual for the bus with Souta, not knowing things were going to change that day. After school, I hung out with my friends. They walked me home, and what we found was my mom on the floor face-down in front of the basement door.

I ran to her, collapsed onto my knees beside her, cradled her upper-body in my arms, and tried to wake her up. When she finally came too, she smiled up at me for the last time and said she was sorry for not being able to protect me from the hard and dangerous realities of what the future held for me as long as she had hoped. Then she closed her eyes and went limp in my arms, my friends all watching, and I started to sob.

My dad had walked in when the tears started falling from everyone else's eyes. My mom was like a second mother to each of them, so it was depressing for everybody, but they got over it faster than my family ever will. We were all crowded around her, so dad couldn't see and was extremely confused (he had never seen all of us cry at once). He forced his way in-between Sango and Rin, and once he saw his wife lying dead in his daughter's arms, he understood exactly why we were crying. But he didn't know how she died, neither did we. No one knew, really, the doctors called it an unexplained death, one where she caught an illness and none of the symptoms showed.

Right after that, dad became so depressed; he tried to sell all of mom's old belongings, everything that reminded him of her. That's why he's never home, Souta and I remind him too much of her. But I wouldn't let him sell anything of hers. He struck a deal with me, if I could find a good place to hide all her stuff where he would never see or find it, I could keep it all. He gave me three days to find one. I looked all over the house, and for two days, I couldn't find anything. On the third day, I was laying on my bed, dreading when my dad would get rid of it all. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a crack just along the edge of my dresser, about three feet tall. I moved my dresser, removed the wall-paper there, and found a three foot tall door. I opened it, and found enough room in there to store all of mom's things and then some.

I ran to my dad and told him I had found the perfect place. When he agreed, I had Souta help me pack-up everything of hers and move it into the secret hide-away. Dad never found it.

Now this is the scary part, two days after we finished moving everything and moved my dresser back in front of the door, I walked by the basement door and heard voices whispering something to me, but I couldn't quite make out what they were trying to tell me. I was startled, but I was determined not to let it scare me. So I opened the door, walked down the steps to the basement floor, and stopped dead in the center of the room. There, standing on the other side, was a girl who looked to be about Souta's age. She was wearing a plain white dress and sandals, with straight white hair and a white flower on the left side of her head. She held a mirror about a foot in diameter, and her eyes were black and devoid of all and any emotion. She glowed softly with a hue of white, like a ghost.

She moved her lips, trying to say something to me, but it came out in a whisper and I couldn't understand. Then she took a few steps toward me and vanished into thin air. I booked out of there, thanking Kami that dad wasn't home and at one of the local bars. From then on, I've been hearing those voices whispering to me every time I pass by that door, and I've never been down there since. Over the passed two and a half years, they have slowly gotten louder, and I just make out two words now, although I'd prefer not to say, you deserve to know. They are: "hanyou" and "Jewel", I have absolutely no idea what to do about it.

The saddest part about this whole situation is, when I told my friends about this, they didn't believe me, and I might have scared them a bit. The only ones who ever believed me were Souta and Keade.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of my new story 'The Whispers from the Basement', tell me what you think in a review or PM. Criticism is allowed, and I'd appreciate if you aren't too mean, but I haven't had any problems so far with my other story, so I'm not worried. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much I did writing it. I didn't have a whole lot of time to write this, I only got a couple minutes after I finished my homework when I got home from soccer practice after school every day for the passed two weeks, so yeah.**

_**Peace!**_

_**StoryNinja101**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update, I didn't realize how late it got when I finished typing the 15****th**** chapter of Welcome to Shikon High, and my mom came and told me to go to bed. After that, I updated that chapter, went to bed, and didn't get time to work on it until tonight. And I wanted to get this in tonight because I have school and soccer practice tomorrow; an eye-doctor's appointment, DMV appointment, and going to a corn-field maze with my boyfriend and a friend on Friday; a soccer game and other stuff on Saturday; and mom's making us do house work on Sunday. And then I have school all next week, along with a game after school on Monday, and practices everyday after that. Alright, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Sadly!**

The Whispers from the Basement

Chapter 1

My alarm screeched, waking me up from my wonderful dream where mom came to me and held me as she told me how much she loved me. Curse the damn world, why does it have to be so cruel!?

I got up, turned off my alarm, and went to wake up Souta. Takehiro (**her dad**) had gotten home last night, which was unexpected, and had slapped me across the face when I opened the door. I'm used to him slapping me, so it was no big deal or surprise, and didn't hut that much.

I avoided Takehiro all morning, knowing that he would leave again by noon to look for a new bar.

When Souta and I were finished getting ready, we headed out the door to walk to school. I saw a moving van in the driveway of the house next door to us on the right, someone must be moving in. I turned to continue walking, and found some strange guy's face inches from mine.

Startled, I jumped back and opened my mouth to scream, but he quickly cupped his hand over it. I took the moment to study him. He has warm golden eyes, like the sun, and long silver hair that goes down a little past his butt. His nails are almost like claws, and when his lips part to speak, I see fangs peaking just below his top lip.

He smirks, "Like what you see?" I scowl at him, and he says, "Okay, okay, not the point. You're not going to scream, are you?" I sigh behind his hand and shake my head to confirm that I won't. I've seen scarier things, if you know what I mean. "Good. Is that your house?" he takes his hand off my mouth and points to my house. I nod. "What's you name?" I just stare at him.

"What's you name?" he repeats, irritated that I won't respond. I continue to stare.

"She doesn't talk to anyone but me and Keade," Souta finally speaks up, and we both move to look in his direction.

"Who are you?" the guy asks as if he hadn't seen him standing there.

"My name's Souta, and that's my big sis, Kagome," he answers with a serious face and tone.

The guy turns back to me and sticks his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Kagome, I'm Inuyasha," he said, and I shake his hand. "Do you go to Shikon High?" Inuyasha asks, and I nod. "Can I walk with you, I don't know my way around yet." I pause before nodding once again and start walking.

"Do you trust him?" Souta asks me in a whisper.

"Not completely, but something strange draws me to him. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out," I whispered back, and we let the subject drop.

The walk to Souta's school was quiet, and Inuyasha and I dropped him off. When we began walking again, he asked, "So, why don't you talk anymore, if you don't mind me asking? Oops, sorry. Here, give me your phone."

I looked at him, but handed my phone over, feeling the need to do so. Seconds later, he gave it back, and I saw that he added his number to my contacts. Oh, I get it, I text him to answer!

So I text, "I haven't known you long enough to know I can trust you completely." I send it, and when he reads it a minute later, his face falls and he says, "Okay, I get it if you're not ready to tell me." Seeing him sad like that, it upset me for some strange reason. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and replied, "Don't worry, I have a feeling it won't take too long for you to find out."

His expression brightened at that, and I felt better. The reason I said that is because as soon as we get to school, girls will probably snatch him away and tell him little bits and pieces and add lies. Then I won't ever see him again and my life will go back to the way it was before I met him this morning.

"Is there anything else I should know about you?" he asked.

I thought about what I _could_ tell him, and answered in a text, "I work at the public library after school if you ever want to talk to me."

"Cool, I'll take that into consideration," he said after reading.

After that, we turned into the small school parking lot, and our conversation was cut short. As soon as Kiky-ho pulled into her "designated parking-spot," got out of her car, and saw Inuyasha walking with me, she screamed, "Ew! Get away from her! She's a freak!" then ran over as fast as she could in those really high heels and lead Inuyasha away. I noticed that he looked over his shoulder longingly at me, but I knew it wouldn't last.

At lunch, I sat at my usual lonely table in the corner and drew a beautifully realistic picture of my dream I had last night in my drawing book. That morning, I found out that Inuyasha had first and second period with me, and instead of sitting close to Kikyo like I thought he would, he chose to sit next to me, in both classes. Kikyo was surprised too, neither of us saw that coming. I didn't expect him to sit with me at lunch, thinking Kiky-ho told him my "back story" during third period.

But when he walks through the open double-doors of the cafeteria, he spots me almost right away and starts to make his way through the giant crowd. Shocked, I stare at him until he takes a spot next to me.

"What are you drawing?" he asks as he plops down on the bench.

"A scene from my short dream last night," I text.

"Cool, is that your mother?" he said, pointing to the figure in the drawing embracing me. I nod, feeling tears sting at the backs of my eyes. Not wanting him to see me cry, and not knowing what else to do, I stand-up fast, pack my book back into my bag, and run to the secret garden on the roof of the school that Keade showed me about a year and a half ago.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" he shouts over the noise of the cafeteria after me, but I don't answer, I just keep running.

**A/N: So, how was that? I was thinking of starting another story after soccer season is over, I'll post the summary on my profile when I get the chance. It was kind of started by my little sister when she came home from school with a short beginning of a story from a writing workshop in her class. She wasn't comfortable continuing it herself, and that small part was the only thing they had to do for the class, so she gave it to me and I wanted to kind of make it into a fanfiction story, which she was totally fine with. The first 12 sentences are her words exactly, then everything else is mine. She also came up with the title, it's called "The Last?" What do you think? Review!**

_**StoryNinja101**_

_**Out!**_


End file.
